A computer system may include any suitable number of ports, and each port may have a different function. One type of port is a serial port. A serial port may be configured to operate in an unpowered mode or in a powered mode. Any serial device having the proper connector, however, may be installed on the serial port whether or not the serial device is configured to operate in the unpowered mode or the powered mode.